KINGDOM HEARTS 3: THE MEMORY OF THE LOST TWO
by gRaY8NeSs
Summary: The lost 2, lost through time and memory, who were they, what were they, and how do they all connect to the Keyblade master...
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts 3**

**Memory of the lost Two….**

**Introduction:**

"**Keyblade****…. A truly remarkable construct,**

**A weapon….a path…..a destiny,**

**Even in the darkest of places, it opens the way to ****everlasting light****…..**

**It gave hope to those who were ****lured into the dark****, those who had ****forgotten the light****…**

**The ****great masters**** of these weapons were not picked by people, but the ****key**** itself,**

**It has the ability to ****choose****, almost as if it is a living thing, thus what lives can choose**

**what to do with itself….and so the Keyblade only chooses those with the ****strongest**** of hearts….**

**But once the key is in a ****masters hands****, the master now has the ****choice**** of his path, no doubt these masters above all else choose the light, but what if it one chose a ****different path****…**

**What if it chose the ****shadows,**** the same type of darkness that ****clouds**** the heart from the light…..**

**It is these shadows who become the very being the ****Keyblade**** is meant to ****destroy**

**Tied….to the darkness****….these ****shadows**** hungered for hearts, the darkness of the heart….and with there dark powers, they took the hearts of those weak and made more shadow, but what is worse is the damage these shadows leave ****behind****……**

**If a person loses his heart, he becomes……..****nothing****, he cannot feel emotion, he cannot exist, and he becomes the empty being that used to be something…….**

**All that is left is the ****vessel**** that carried the heart and the soul, ****nobody**** cares for them, ****nobody**** wants too, they are ****rejected**** by the light, and the dark, so the reside to ****nothing****….**

**Where do they go once destroyed, it is unknown, but once the vessel disappears forever, what of the ****soul**

**The ****heart,**** the ****body****, and the ****soul****….**

**All ****intertwine ****like a carefully laid out puzzle, when they are all together, the puzzle is finished and complete, but take away a piece, and the puzzle is no more, it is….. ****Incomplete****…..**

**So what happens to the soul……does it choose the path to light or dark….**

**There is no heart to ****control**** it….. No vessel to ****carry**** it……**

**What happens to the ****soulless**** beings that it once carried…..**

**It is unknown, maybe, like the nobody, they fade…….**

**It is unknown…..**

**But all this happened with the ****key****, it started it, it changed it, and this chaos is still at large in our worlds today……….**

**I fear that ****one**** of the ****lost two**** will remember……**

**And try to shroud the worlds in darkness as he almost did, ****so many years ago****….**

**But there is a hope, a small light still bright that can stop him….**

**The one known as ****Sora****….**

**The ****Keyblade master****….**

**No…**

**Do not tell ****him****….**

**For us to truly be saved, he will have to learn the ****truth**** about himself…..by himself…**

**No doubt soon ****he**** will look for you…..but let him, find you my ****daughter****…..**

**Our enemies are still out there, you know what they ****need****…**

**I feel it again….**

**Another ****war**** is coming….**

**And this time….**

**We may ****lose****…."**

**Part: 1**

**There's no place like Home….**

_**Coming Soon**_


	2. There's No Place Like Home

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3:**

**THE MEMORY OF THE LOST TWO…..**

**Part 1:**

"**There's no place like home…."**

**It is silent…A shining room with 5 chairs circling around the room all empty but one…. A tall figure in shining armor sits there he was wearing a cape and had a helmet on, his face in his hands, he looks to one of the empty chairs in front of him and sighs, almost as if he is in deep thought….**

**1???: He used to sit there with us, right in front of me; I never thought it would have come to this….**

**Another figure appeared behind one of the chairs. He had armor and a cape like the first figure, but with a different helmet design. As he walked forward to take a seat in another chair…**

**2???: How did you know I was there?**

**1???: A feeling, the kind of one you get when your being watched…**

**The first figure looked back to the floor…**

**1???: No use thinking of the past right? We need to work as a team on this one, no regrets or second thoughts….right?**

**The other figure got up and looked at the 1****st**** figure carefully…**

**2???: Are you alright? Can you do this…**

**1???: I….We have to do this….He chose his path, now we must choose ours…**

**2???: Don't use it…Not again…**

**The first figure got out of his chair and walked towards the second figure and looked down on him.. He was much taller than the other figure….**

**1???: Don't….ever….speak of that again…..**

**He started to walk away**

**2???: She's worried about you too y'know…**

**The first figure stopped in his tracks and looked back**

**1???: Brother…Do not worry about me, she shouldn't worry about me… I'm fine**

**Another figure entered the room, this person was almost at the same height as the second figure, and looked just like them with cape, armor, but this persons helmet was off, under her arm was a helmet different from theirs…it was a girl, with blue eyes and hair..**

**3???: It is time… Let's go.**

**Just then, A clear blue ocean is shown, it is quiet and sunny, only the wind can be heard, it is a beautiful day.**

"**Don't worry about me, brother…"**

**The voice passed through as the boy lying on the beach is revealed to be Sora, snoozing again like usual on the shore. He passed the thought through his head over and over again…He had been having these dreams lately, about these 3 knights, He had no idea what they were about, or why he had them, and he didn't tell anyone he had them. Not Riku, Not Kairi, nobody, not yet. He heard someone walking behind and he turned to look….It was Kairi.**

**Kairi: Almost got you..**

**Sora: I'm getting used to your tricks.**

**Kairi laughed and took a seat beside Sora…**

**Kairi: This looks familiar…**

**Sora: Sure does, but were missing someone, where's Riku…**

**Kairi: Dunno, maybe he's on the other side.**

**Sora: He always wondering off**

**Kairi: Reminds me of someone…**

**Sora: Hey, 2 months and counting since I have been home, and there's no place like it, I don't think I am going anywhere for a while…**

**Kairi: Oh, hey before I forget, check this out..**

**Kairi got up and put her hand in front of her, in a flash of light, a Keyblade appeared in her hands, it was the oathkeeper.**

**Kairi: What do you think?**

**Sora: It was my favorite one.**

**Kairi: You kept your promise, you returned my charm**

**Sora: I always keep my promises…**

**They share a touching moment when they hear Riku under the bridge.**

**Riku: Hey guys, you wouldn't believe what I've found, its over on the other side, come quick!**

**Riku ran off **

**Kairi: Hey, race you there.**

**Sora: Come on Kairi, you serious.**

**Kairi: On my count…**

**Sora: Alright.**

**Sora got up**

**Kairi: On the count of three, one…. Three!**

**Kairi ran off**

**Sora: Hey!**

**Sora ran after her, of course he was faster, and could so beat her to the other side, but something stopped him. He as something just passed through him, he felt cold wind come from the secret place, he turned to face it, he wondered if he should go there, or go to meet Riku and Kairi.**

**Part 2:**

**Familiar Voice's**

_**Coming Soon**_


	3. Familiar Voices

KINGDOM HEARTS 3: 

THE MEMORY OF THE LOST TWO…

Part 2:

Familiar Voices

Sora: I could visit the usual spot anytime; right now Kairi and Riku are waiting...

Sora changed course and ran to the second side of the beach, there Riku and Kairi were standing by the shore

Riku: Sora! Over here, look what washed up on shore!

Sora ran towards the two when he got a clear view of what Riku wanted him to see...

Sora: Whoa, no way

Floating, nearly destroyed, was their raft, which they had built years ago when they were younger

Riku: It must have washed up on shore, wow, it brings back memories...

Kairi: I remember we wanted to leave this island so much, to see new worlds,

Riku: I remember how much I wanted to get away from this island, but now I realize, instead of wanting to get away from this island as far as possible, Im happy to be where I am.

Sora: Same, oh, before I forget, have any of you guys been to the secre...

Kairi: Hey look!

They all turned to see 3 shadow heartless wandering around,

Riku: Look at this, it happens maybe always once a week, weak little heartless always appear here, no matter what we do we never seem to beat them

Sora: There is a little darkness in everyone Riku, only when we fill ourselves fully with light could we get rid of the heartless.

Kairi: Let's see how much I learned, I'll take them!

Kairi rushed off to fight them, they were weak, as Riku stated, A big challenge would have really been something to worry about.

Riku: So, what was it you were trying to say Sora?

Sora: Hm? Oh yeah, have you been to the usual spot lately? Y'know the secret place

Riku: Gee, not really that much..

Sora: Have you ever felt cold passing by it?

Riku: No, are you alright Sora?

Kairi: Riku! Sora!

Sora: Oh no, Kairi!

Sora and Riku rushed past to the other side when they saw Kairi, surrounded by the Nobody Dusks

Sora: What are they doing here, this is a first…

Riku: Finally a challenge!

Riku and Sora rushed in to help Kairi, she was a good fighter, but practicing against small heartless for some time wouldn't help here against 5 or 6 Dusks

However once Sora and Riku started helping, the battle was more than won, until Sora looked over to the secret place to see a white dusk going inside.

Sora: Hey, I bet it's trying to find the keyhole!

Sora ran after it

Riku: Sora wait! Why would it go there, the keyhole is sealed shut….

More nobodies came...

Riku: Sora, go after it, we'll handle things here.

Sora rushed towards the secret place and went inside, it saw the dusk, but the creature looked at Sora, it didn't do anything, it just, stood there. Sora wasn't going to wait, and so he attacked it, with one swipe it faded to nothing, too easy.

Sora: What was it doing?

Sora looked around at all the pictures; memories came back to him, about the papoufruit, about leaving, about Kairi...

: Oh how cute, you going to shed a tear…..don't make me laugh…

Sora turned around and was shocked...he couldn't speak once he saw the figure

??????: But then how could I feel something like that.

The man covered the entrance, he was wearing the organization 13 uniform, Sora could not see his face...

Sora: Who...who are you...show yourself!

: Strange...you don't remember my voice?

Sora: What? I've seen your kind nobody, but we've never met before .…

?????: Hmmm…maybe you truly don't remember…I have to test this….

Sora: What are y….

Just then the mysterious figure lunged towards Sora, bringing to bear his weapon that looked like a giant keyblade, Sora had seen this weapon before, but he had no time to think of where, Sora had nowhere to move, the secret place was too small...but Sora was a great fighter and a smart one too.

Sora: Reflecta!!

A shield surrounded him as the mysterious figure's attack was deflected back at him, but it didn't hurt him...

He then threw his keyblade towards Sora, Sora managed to slip by it and he attacked the man, he went head first without thinking, before his strike fell, the keyblade came back like a boomerang and hit Sora hard in the back…Sora fell to the ground, he was hurt, he coughed and coughed, gasping for air.

??????: This is interesting, many people would have been utterly destroyed from a strike like that, but you still remain, maybe you are him, but why have you lost your memory….

He started to walk away

??????: Good, that's all for now...I need time to think, I'll eventually get back what you stole from me soon, Sora…

Sora: What!?

The man began to fade away...

Sora: Hey...what kind...of fight was...that...come back here you...you...coward! What...who...are you!

Typhus: My name is Xetrra, and for what I am, asks yourself that question…

**Sora****: I don't...xetrra...**

He felt weak and eventually his eyes heaved, and Sora fell uncounsionce.

He was dreaming now, searching his thoughts, he felt like he was in darkness now….

?????: I can't believe it, how could he still exist...

Sora: What, who's there…

?????: Calm down, it's me

Sora looked behind him to see a familiar face, Roxas….

Sora: Hey, long time no see, well, actually, I am you, so you always see me.

Roxas looks at Sora as if he has lost his mind..

Sora: Uhmm… Roxas did you just see what happened...

Roxas looked at the floor

Roxas: Yes...

Sora: He said to ask myself, I' am guessing he means you?

Roxas: Not sure, but I think I have met him before…back when I was a part of the organization….

Sora: Wait, Wait, hold up, Organization 13, not 14, where does this kook come in?

Roxas: Okay I'll start from the beginning, look, when I was recruited into the organization, it was already organization 13, I was fourteen...But I turned thirteen when he was kicked out...

Sora: He was kicked out of the organization?

Roxas: Yeah, for trying to eliminate Xemnas, and trying to take the organization for himself.

Sora: He tried to assassinate Xemnas and take the organization?

Roxas looked at the floor again…

Roxas: That's what I'm guessing…Nobody liked him, he was a freak, talking to himself, destroying things for no reason, but he was powerful, he was almost like me, he was able to wield the keyblade…but it wasn't like mine…It couldn't open locks or appear whnen he commanded it to, probably was a fake.

Sora: A fake Keyblade?

Roxas: Yeah, maybe not, I don't know….but maybe if he didn't try to betray the organization, I wouldn't have been taken in…whatever, it is in the past, but he is very dangerous, and I thought he was gone...

Sora: Apparently not...But, does he want from me, I didn't do anything to him, he said he'd get back what I had stolen from him, but I didn't steal anything from him… I bet he just wants the keyblade.

Roxas: Why would he want two, it may not even be the keyblade, I just don't know…

Sora: Well, it doesn't matter, next time I'll get him.

Roxas: Look, tell Riku and Kairi, and never, ever face him alone. Understood.

Sora: Sounds like you're giving me orders,

Roxas: For your own safety

Sora: But come on, I had my guard down, and was in a confined space, let him fight me at full strength and I'll defeat him, I mean c'mon, I defeated Xemnas remember.

Roxas: And almost so did he, many of our members had to band together and stop him...Ever wondered why Xigbar had a scar and eye patch, he almost died fighting this guy, what was his name again…

Sora: Xetrra

Roxas: Right, just be careful…

Sora: I see, alright, I'll stay away, jeez...

Roxas: Good

Sora: But wait what if he corners me again...

Roxas: Then, do your best and win the fight...

Just then a bright light phased by, Sora was waking up

Riku: Sora! Sora!

Roxas: Talk to you again soon…..

Sora: See ya Roxas…..

Sora's eyes began to open as he saw Riku, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka standing over him.

Tidus: Told ya he's fine, come on, he's tough

Riku: He was out for 5 minutes, ya, tough…

Kairi bent over to hug him.

Kairi: Were glad you're alright.

Riku: What happened?

Sora explained his story, and all of them listened inventively

Riku: Xetrra, I never heard of him when I infiltrated the organization...

Sora: He was banned, kicked out for trying to assassinate Xemnas.

Kairi: So there's one more organization member out there,

Sora: He's not out there; he's here, on this island….somewhere...

Wakka: Well, it's gettin dark; we'll see you tomorrow,

Sora: See ya guys

Wakka and Tidus left, they rode away on there rafts, Riku, Kairi and Sora got on there's and they all left...

Sora laid in his bed and thought to himself, thinking of Xetrra, about what he said...he began to fall asleep, he was tried...He drifted into dream...

It was quiet, he visualized places in his head, worlds he had been to, people he had seen and made friends. When suddenly he felt himself wandering around, walking on a tall tower with an endless bottom, looking on the glass floor he saw pictures of himself and his friends. He had been here before….

When suddenly he heard a voice, a familiar voice, a voice that was always with him in the beginning...

Voice: A new Journey is about to begin!

**Part 3:** **Souless**

**_Coming Soon_ **


End file.
